1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically-heating reactor for high temperature and high pressure chemical reactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the electrically heating systems for reactors used at higher temperature, under higher pressure, there have been heretofore two kinds of heating system i.e. (a) an indirect heating system which relies on a so-called sheath wire heat-generating element (or a MI cable) formed by using a resistor such as a Nichrome wire and an electric insulating material such as magnesia filled between a protecting sheath and a resistor; and (b) a direct heating system in which a heat-generating element is installed in the exposed state in a reactor and the heating element and a material to be heated (the content of the reactor also including reacted material) are arranged to be in direct contact. However, in the indirect heating system (a) there is a weakness in terminal parts in case of high temperature and high pressure as is well-known in the art and in the direct heating system (b) the insulation between a reactor body and terminal parts of the heat-generating element is liable to cause a short circuit by scale of the like (particularly at higher temperature and under higher pressure). Further in the case where a material to be heated is conductive, there is a fear that an undesirable short circuit will occur through the material to be heated from a heat-generating element to the inner wall of a reactor, and the insulation between a reactor and terminal parts becomes difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrically-heating apparatus for reaction in which the above-mentioned drawbacks have been overcome.